yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:66.228.109.2
Well, I gave you a choice, and you chose to act like a child. So I'm treating you like one. One month ban. Danny Lilithborne 11:20, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Rebuttal First of all, judging by the post above mine right here, your reputation isn't that good with the administration. Mine, on the other hand, is excellent. By all means, accuse me. Second of all, yes, some of my posts have been inflammatory. The one I just gave you most certainly was not. It was polite and intelligent. I was treating you just as I treat the decks of everyone else that posts on the forum looking for help - I gave you the best help I could. Ask any of the best deck-builders on this site - they'll tell you to a man that Mystic Tomato is a great idea for this deck, because: # It has many monsters with less than 1500 ATK. # It can keep a monster on your side of the field so that you can tribute summon. Fun fact - the majority of decks everywhere are based around attacking you and destroying your monsters. Won't it suck if you don't have a monster on your side of the field to tribute? Mystic Tomato stops this problem. # You have a few monsters with effects that activate when they are summoned. Specifically, Byser Shock and Phypnocorn (odd name). Mystic Tomato can search and summon them, and take out some of your opponent's cards. The fact that you have not only ignored this advice, but DELETED IT FROM THE PAGE, is inexcusable. There are only a small number of legitimate reasons to delete a post from a page (the only two I can think of are vandalism or moving the post to an archive on a very long page). My comment fulfilled neither requirement. And Deltaneos - who is in fact one of the administration members to whom you threatened to report me - reverted your edit. By the time you read this, I will have too. And if you feel like reverting it, I might just report you if I feel like it. Again, I have a good reputation with the mods, including Deltaneos, and if I say that someone deserves a ban, they usually take that into consideration. Finally, you need to learn to let things go. I dislike you, certainly. But I can look past that and give you advice in a completely fair, unbiased, and calm way. You should be able to do me the favor of answering politely, instead of stonewalling against any constructive criticism. Please think about this very carefully before replying, and do so in a calm and reasoned manner. Runer5h 20:20, March 18, 2010 (UTC)Runer5h :Well, if you're unwilling to receive help, so be it. I won't post on your threads. However, I do have one final proposition. :Have you ever used the IRC? It's easy, just go to http://webchat.freenode.net/ - then choose a name and type ##yu-gi-oh into the "Channels" dialogue, and you'll be on the Yu-Gi-Oh forum. There, people can duel each other online. You don't have to use any programs, just say what you do (eg; I summon Viser Des. I activate its effect, selecting your Giant Rat.) and use the honor system. I propose a duel with you to see if your deck is all it's cracked up to be. :If you do this, I'd like you to give me some deck archetypes that you duel commonly. I'll create a deck like that, and duel you as a sort of test. I think this could be fun for both of us, and informative. :Obviously, I can't force you to do this, but don't just reject the offer out of hand. Runer5h 02:29, March 19, 2010 (UTC)Runer5h :OK. Good night, and don't expect me to be on your forum posts again. Runer5h 02:35, March 19, 2010 (UTC)Runer5h dff I've got an exam on tuesday, so after that, probably -Resk™ (Talk) 09:30, May 5, 2011 (UTC) someone their? Im sorry my mistake, I meant if someone there i have amazing idea for new type of summoning in yugioh.